mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie's Service
Charlie's Service & Repair is a business in Empire Bay. History It is a chain of automotive repair shops in Empire Bay that belong to Charlie Lopez. He runs the business from his main office at Charlie's Service Station in Southport along with his mechanic Tommy. They offer vehicle repair and customization, including engine upgrades, color changes, wheels and tires, and personalized license plates. With the installation of either The Betrayal of Jimmy or Jimmy's Vendetta they will have an additional level of engine upgrade and custom paint such as racing stripes and flames. There are twelve shops in total, located in Chinatown, East Side, Greenfield, two in Little Italy, Oyster Bay, Riverside, Sand Island, South Millville, Southport, Uptown and West Side. Options Repair the Car Make your car as good as new. *Fully repairs your vehicle, the price depends on how damaged it is. *If the vehicle is damaged no upgrades can be made until it's repaired, with the exception of changing the license plates. Engine Upgrade Level 1: Basic tuning "Improve engine performance to run from the cops easier." *Improves maximum power and top speed. Price depends on the vehicle and ranges between $358-$867. Level 2: Sports tuning "Better handling'll give you an advantage in every car chase." *Improves vehicle handling by lowering the weight and tightening the suspension. Price: $591-$1153. Level 3: Super Charge "Fit a supercharger to get maximum power from this engine." *Only available with either of the Jimmy DLC's installed. Improves maximum power and top speed. Price: $752-$1475. Change Rims :Main Article: Rims and Tires Available from Chapter 2 on: *Dunniel Spinner $50 - $70 *Dunniel Black Rook $55 - $75 *Speedstone Alpha $70 - $90 *Speedstone Beta $75 - $95 *Speedstone Top Speed $85 - $105 Available from Chapter 7 on: *Galahad Tiara - $114 *Galahad Silver Band - $119 *Speedstone Diabolica - $130 *Galahad Coronet - $134 *Galahad Gold Crown - $139 *Speedstone Pacific - $155 *Paytone Mistyhawk - $160 Change the Plates Change the plates if you need to legalize your car. *Change your license plate to evade the police or suit your personality. Choose up to six characters with numbers 0-9 and letters A-Z. Each change costs $50 - $80. Repaint Change the color to legalize your car. All modern colors - just pick your favorite. *Each repaint costs $84~$164. There are 40 different colors to choose from, 20 in the 1940s era and another 20 are added in the 1950s. Custom Paint Custom paint schemes come in two different sets depending on the type of vehicle. *Set one: Greased lightning, Electric Flamingo, Wildfire, Nightfire and Hellfire. *Set two: LeMans 5, Racing Team 127 and Empire Heat. *Only available with either of the Jimmy DLC's installed. Trivia *The paint dialogue states it's to "legalize your car", suggesting at one time in the games development you may have been required to repaint as well as change plates on a wanted vehicle. *Vehicles can also be repaired in your garage for a price. In all three of the games DLC's your garage automatically repairs your car at no charge, however unlike the base game, the repair does not clean it. *Entering a Body Shop automatically cleans your vehicle, this can be used as a quick way to get your car washed instead of using a Shiny car wash and sitting through the lengthy animation. See Also *Trago Gas Station Gallery Vehicle Upgrade 1.png|Repair the car Vehicle Upgrade 2.png|Upgrade the engine Vehicle Upgrade 3.png|Repaint the car Vehicle Upgrade 4.png|Custom paint Vehicle Upgrade 5.png|Change the license plate Vehicle Upgrade 6.png|Change the tires Category:Mafia II Category:Locations in Mafia II Category:Businesses in Mafia II Category:Featured Articles